The New and Improved Kim
by Dramione-lovin-Slytherdork
Summary: Jared and Paul pick on Kim when they were little, but then Kim moves away and changes completely, in looks and in attitude. What happens when she comes back and Jared imprints on the one girl who hates him?
1. Chapter 1

**Garsh, I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I can't help it! I'm currently obsessed with the Pack! By the way, if a word is like**_ this_ **it means its im someone's POV. For example, if it says **_Kim_** that means that this section is in Kim's POV. I know that caused some confusion in my other stories, so I just wanted to clear that up.**

**AN: This story isn't really a chapter, just some background info on Kim and how she might be different from what some of you may be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer, on the other hand, does. I also don't own anything else you might reconize, like ProActiv.**

* * *

Prologue: Before the Move

_Kim (11 years old)_

"Kimmy, I have some news for you," Anne Connweller, my Mom, announces.

"Um, okay. What is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, Hun. You see, we're moving."

Wow. We are actually moving. Finally! I beam at her, "Finally!"

She looked confused. "But, Hunny, I thought you would be upset. You know, leaving your friends and such."

I roll my eyes at her. "Mom, I have no friends. You know that. I know that. We both know that, so you can cut the crap about me missing La Push."

Her eyes fill with tears. "I thought you were just joking about that," she whispers.

"No, Mom, I wasn't. Nobody will miss me. Well, Jared and Paul might miss picking on me, but other than that, nobody."

"Are you serious?" Now she looks livid. But not at me. I know her well enough to know that she is most likely livid with Jared and Paul for picking on me. Or even the school system and their parents for never noticing what happens at school every day.

"Yes." I shrug, "But it doesn't matter. I make it easy for them to pick on me. I mean, I never stand up for myself. Plus, me being slightly overweight, wearing glasses and braces and having acne problems doesn't really help anything."

She still looks angry, but this time her anger is directed at me. "Do you seriously not stand up for yourself? What kind of things do they say?"

"Um, no? And they say things like I'm so fat and ugly, not even a gorilla would be my boyfriend. And that I'm a stupid mute who belongs in a circus act. And other stuff like that."

"That's it. As soon as we get settled in our new house, we are going to change this. When we move back, you will make those boys eat their words and their hearts out!"

* * *

So that is how my transformation started. My transformation from the 11-year-old shy, socially awkward Kim, to the 16-year-old outgoing, friendly Kim. From the chubby, glasses-wearing, mouth-full-of-headgear with an acne problem Kim, to the slim, contacts-wearing, straight toothed, clear-skinned Kim.

So, I bet you're probably wondering how this transformation occurred. Well, it certainly didn't occur overnight. So, this is my story...

About a week after we moved into our new mansion-yes, you heard me right; mansion- in Orlando, Florida, Mom decided to get help from a friend of hers. This particular friend of hers is the reason we live in a mansion. Her friend, Lori Evans, is an up-and-coming fasion designer. She was already a very wealthy person beforehand, but once she started designing clothing she became very rich, very quickly. She is now a billionaire and is head of the oh-so-famous Lori's Looks Fashion Company.

Somehow, she managed to convince Mom to move to Florida with her so they could go into business with each other. Lori would design the clothes and Mom would run the money end of the business.

Needless to say, the Company took off very quickly and Mom makes a hefty sum of money every year. She brings home about $5,000 every two weeks and in savings we have around $200,000. But, now that their contract is almost up, Mom wants to move back home. Oh, joy. Note the sarcasm.

She'll still be paid pretty good, though. Kinda like a thank-you for being there from the start. She is still paid around $4,000 every month. Then there is the Christmas bonuses and the "Just-Because"-es.

But anyways, back to the beginning of my change. Once she got Lori on board of changing my look and attitude, it was relatively easy.

First, they put me on a diet. It didn't really feel like a diet, though. They just made me eat slowly, eat more proper proportions, and not be allowed to eat junk food AT ALL.

Secondly, they put me on an exercise program. It wasn't much, just running a mile a day, doing leg lifts, lifting weights, and doing crunches.

The whole time I was using ProActive, so that took care of my acne, and I switched from glasses to contacts by the end of my second month.

By my thirteenth birthday I was in acting classes, ballet, and this free program thing where I learned to believe in myself and gain self-confidence.

By my fifteenth birthday I had lost the glasses, acne, shyness, and 30 pounds, making me weigh in at 125 pounds.

Right before my sixteenth birthday my braces were removed. Now, a month later, everything is different. I'm not fat anymore, I have great teeth, all traces of acne are gone, I wear contacts, and I have self-esteem. Now, whenever I am insulted, I can shoot one back quicker than you can say burn. I don't take things laying down and I stand up for the underdog. Because I was once the underdog.

Paul and Jared can go eat their hearts out. Brace yourself, La Push. Here comes the New and Improved Kim.

* * *

**Sooo...please tell me how I did. Thus is my first ever Jared and Kim story. I didn't want Kim to be the a-typical quiet girl that has crushed on Jared since forever. I wanted her to be cool and confident. And to hate him from the start ;) But, don't worry, he does imprint on her :) Question is, how will Kim take it when the boy who has made her life miserable and continues to do so (before he shifts) suddenly start acting in love with her? Please R&R to tell me if I need to keep going or if this story is a piece of crap so far:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The New and Improved Kim

Chapter 1

"Kim, are you ready to leave?" Mom asks.

"Yes." I sigh, regretting that it didn't take longer to pack.

"Let's go." With that, she heads out the door and for the airport.

I grab my carry-on bag and follow, making sure to drag my feet and mumble about how I can't believe that we're going back to that dreary town.

We had already sent on ahead everything that we are going to take back to La Push, so getting through security was easy. Once we had finished with that, we got first class tickets back to Seattle, Washington. Usually, it would be hard to get them, but considering who my mother is, it didn't take over 15 minutes.

When the plane took off, I took out my iPod Touch 4th Generation and set it on shuffle. Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend comes on, so I mouth the words and slightly bob my head to the beat. I would sing it out loud, but I'm not sure that the other passengers will appreciate my awesome singing voice. Anyways, bragging moment over.

It started so I turned up the volume so that it would blast my eardrums, but not loud enough that the other passengers could hear it. Mom has already been to the bathrooms like 5 times, so she decided to just sit at the seat closest the bathroom and hold a cool washcloth to her head, so I had the whole seat to myself.

"Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like you're your girlfriend…"

I jolt awake and gasp as something cold and wet spills on me.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" An extremely attractive male voice said from above me as he hands me some napkins.

"No, it's okay. No harm done." Riiiiiight…No harm except for the fact that I am soaking wet. "Um, what did you spill on me?"

"Just water. Um, here, take my shirt." He says, starting to pull off his shirt.

"No, no, no! That's not necessary!" I hurriedly exclaim.

"Don't worry; I have a shirt on underneath."

I breathe a sigh of relief and look up. The man- he had to be a man, there is no way that a boy could have muscles like that!- gave me a grin and handed over his shirt. It is a long (on me), blue and white checkered button up dress shirt. He has a plain dark blue T-shirt on under that.

I smile back and study him. He is very tall, maybe 6'5, compared to my miniscule 5'2. He has curly black hair cut close to his head. He has a long, strong nose and full lips. His eyes are a beautiful golden color that are filled with concern and his skin is very pale.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah; I'm good." I give him a half-smile. "Thanks for your shirt."

"Eh, no problem. It was my fault, anyway." He sticks his hand in my face and says, "I'm Emmett Cullen, but everyone calls me Emmett."

"I'm Kimberly Connweller, but everyone calls me Kim."

"So, where ya headed?"

"I'm going to La Push; it's this tiny reservation near Forks, Washington."

"That's where I live! Well, not La Push, but I live in between La Push and Forks."

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

"I know, right."

He seems so ecstatic that I have to ask, "Maybe we can meet up in La Push?"

His face falls as he says, "I would love to, but me and my family aren't welcome on the rez."

My grin stayed put. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't live on the reservation."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

We continue chatting until the flight attendant says, "Please fasten your seatbelts, place your seats in their upright positions, secure you trays, and turn off all electronic devices; we will be landing soon. Please be aware that we may experience some turbulence, so do not be alarmed. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight."

I sigh and Emmett looks just as disappointed as I feel. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon," I say sadly.

"Yeah. Tell ya what. How about we meet in Forks Diner and have dinner."

"That would be great. Well, it seems like everyone except for us has already got off the plane," I say, smiling.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Here's my number, 555-6496."

"Okay, and mine is 555-0603."

We get off the plane and give each other a hug.

"See you soon."

"See you."

Emmett

I am walking down the isle of the plane and I trip-me, a vampire with awesome balance skills, trips- and the glass of water I'm holding slips-yeah, you heard me, slips-out of my hand and spills right on the girl sleeping on the seat right beside where I am in the isle and wakes her up.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I exclaim and grab some napkins from the seat on the other side of the isle.

"No, it's okay. No harm done. Um, what did you spill on me?" She asks, still dabbing at her shirt with the napkins I gave her. I study her when she looks up. She has a lightly colored complexion, almost like the Quileutes that live on the reservation, but it's lighter. Her hair is a beautiful raven black with natural dark red streaks in it and is softly curled. It has a soft sheen to it and looks buoyant. But her eyes are what made me catch my breath. They are the color of molten silver and have a light green sheen to them that shines if the light catches them right. She is easily the most beautiful girl in the world. Even prettier than Rose, Alice, and Esme. Even though Rose rescued me from that bear, she and Edward are going strong, while Alice is with Jasper and Esme is married to Carlisle.

"Just water. Um, here, take my shirt." I say, pulling off my overshirt.

"No, no, no! That's not necessary!" She hurriedly exclaim.

"Don't worry; I have a shirt on underneath." I say, amused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask after a bit.

"Yeah; I'm good." She gives me a half-smile. "Thanks for your shirt."

"Eh, no problem. It was my fault, anyway." I stick my hand in her face and say, "I'm Emmett Cullen, but everyone calls me Emmett."

"I'm Kimberly Connweller, but everyone calls me Kim."

"So, where ya headed?"

"I'm going to La Push; it's this tiny reservation near Forks, Washington."

"That's where I live! Well, not La Push, but I live in between La Push and Forks."

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

"I know, right."

She asks, "Maybe we can meet up in La Push?"

My face falls as I say, "I would love to, but me and my family aren't welcome on the rez."

Her grin stays put. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't live on the reservation."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

We continue chatting until the flight attendant says, "Please fasten your seatbelts, place your seats in their upright positions, secure you trays, and turn off all electronic devices; we will be landing soon. Please be aware that we may experience some turbulence, so do not be alarmed. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight."

" Well, I guess I'll see you soon," She says sadly.

"Yeah Tell ya what. How about we meet in Forks Diner and have dinner."

"That would be great. Well, it seems like everyone except for us has already got off the plane," She says, smiling.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Here's my number, 555-6496."

"Okay, and mine is 555-0603."

We get off the plane and give each other a hug.

"See you soon."

"See you."

Maybe Forks won't be so dreary, after all.

Kim

"Honey, where did that shirt come from?" Mom asks, looking less sick on the ground.

"Oh, nowhere. Just from a friend." I smile, thinking about Emmett Cullen. Maybe moving back here isn't too bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The New and Improved Kim

Chapter 3

_Kim_

Once we arrived at our new "home"-and I use that term loosely; what kind of home is this when it feels more like a prison?- and got settled, unpacking and arranging then rearranging until everything looked perfect, I laid on my bed in contentment. That is, until my dearest mother realized that we didn't have a bite of food in the house and yelled up the stairs at me.

"Oh, dearest, most wondrous daughter of mine…I just realized something very important. We are out of food. And I am oh so exhausted from all of that hard work of unpacking and working with the furniture. Can you be a dear and go to the grocery store for me? It would be so nice of you and I will love you forever!" She calls sweetly from the direction of the living room.

I sigh and get up, walking down the stairs and poking my head through the doorway. She, on the other hand, has the remote in one hand and a can of Red Bull in the other with her feet propped up on the coffee table, taking her sweet time flipping through the channels until coming to a stop when she reached CMT. She leaned back and got to "work" watching the newest episode of World's Strictest Parents.

I sigh. So much for a little R&R. "All right. Gimme some money and I'll go get us some food." She hands me two 20's and waves me away with a flick of her hand. "Don't forget a jacket!" She yells as I walk out the door. I take two steps backwards and grab my lime green Hollister hoodie. Then I walk out the door and to my Harley. My Harley is my baby, so you mess with her and I will kill you.

I shove my helmet onto my head and put my hoodie on, zipping up the front of it. I know that I probably would have frozen to death without it. I only had a thin tank top on, since I had taken off Emmett's shirt after we got home. I hopped onto my bike and turned it on, revving the engine before peeling out of the driveway.

I speed down the highway towards Forks. La Push has a general store, but not a lot of variety of food. Call's Grocery is more of a convenience/hardware store than anything. Mrs. Call usually has stuff like chips, sodas, candy and canned foods for sale, so I need to go to Forks' Supercenter to get fresh meat and vegetables.

As I drive, I think back to the last time that I had been to Mrs. Call's store.

_Mom had sent me to get her some Duct Tape to fix the leak in our faucet sink. I was browsing in one of the isles when someone pushes me hard from behind. I trip and sprawl onto the floor. My eyes started to sting as I realized that I had most likely sprained my ankle during the fall. I hear rough laughter and look up. Jared and Paul. Of course. Who else could it have been?_

_"Good one, Paul. Aww, is ickle Kimmy-kins going to cry, now?" Jared taunted me, smirking when he saw the tears well up in my eyes._

_"N-no!" I stutter, clutching at my hurt ankle. I stand up as best I can and wince slightly but glare at them nonetheless. "I'm not going to cry! It's just my allergies"-insert pathetic snivels here-"and why would I cry? You didn't hurt me," I lie._

_"So, what you're saying is that if I do this-" Jared kicks my sprained ankle and I almost crumple to the ground-"that it wouldn't hurt one bit?"_

_"Or if I do this-" here Paul kicks my other leg and I fall again-"you wouldn't feel any pain?" Paul chimes in._

_Then Mrs. Call shows up with her son Embry in tow. Embry is 12, just a year older than me, but a year younger than Jared and Paul._

_"Just what is going on here?" She asks sternly._

_"Nothing!" The boys exclaim quickly. "We were just talking to our friend Kim. Weren't we, Kim?" Paaul asks threateningly._

_I nod my head quickly in assent._

_"Okay. But if you boys aren't going to buy anything, I will have to ask you to leave my store."_

_They hurriedly run out the door._

_"Now, Kim, are you okay?" She asks gently and bends down to my level, since I am still lying on the floor._

_"Yes," I say but my voice cracks._

_"Come here, honey." She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. "You need to tell someone about this bullying they do to you. Maybe your Ma?"_

_I shake my head._

_She sighs, knowing a lost cause when she sees one. "Well, if they keep bothering you, let me or Embry know, okay?"_

_She hugs me a final time and stands up. "Embry, can you help Kim home?" She asks and he nods._

_He helps me stand up and carefully wraps and arm around my waist, while I wrap one of my arms around his neck and he helps me out the door._

_We were silent for the most part, except for the occasional "ow" from me and "sorry" from him._

_When we reached my door he turned to look at me. "Don't let those guys bother you, okay? They're stupid and don't know what they're talking about."_

_All I could do was nod my head and give him a small smile._

_He smiled back and turned, walked off of my porch and back home, not looking back once._

I see the sign saying, **Welcome to Forks, Washington: Home of the Spartans** and am jolted from my reverie.

I sigh. Shopping time, I think before pulling into the store's parking lot.

I hop off my bike and, after shutting it off, propping the kickstand and pocketing the key, walk through the doors and head to the canned foods, leaving fruits, vegetables, meats, and bread for last. I grab a shopping cart and browse through the isles, grabbing whatever calls my attention. I end up with a shopping cart full of snacks, cans, bottled water, and cokes, before I head to the frozen meats section, grabbing a carton of eggs.

Once there, I grab two packages of steaks, one family pack of hamburger meat, and two packages of the four-piece chicken leg packs. I head out of the isle and to the fresh produce. I end up buying some carrots, apples and lettuce. I grab a carton of milk, along with a loaf of bread and head for the checkout.

The cashier, a blonde with black streaks, says, "Your total is $51.48. Will that be cash, credit or debit?" She asks pleasantly.

Crap. Mom didn't give me enough money. "Um, cash." I hand her the two twenties Mom gave me and pull out my wallet, grabbing a twenty and handing it to her as well.

"Your total change is $8.52, and thank you for choosing Forks' Supercenter!"

There wasn't much of a variety to choose from, but I wasn't going to burst her bubble. "Whatever floats your boat," I say and grab the bags, heading out the door before giving her a chance to respond.

Once I reached my bike, I faced a dilemma. How am I supposed to get all of this stuff home?

Just then I heard a honk. A giant cherry red Jeep pulled up and Emmett poked his head out of the driver's side window. He grinned. "Hya, stranger. Need a ride?"

I cheered. "My hero! But how is my bike supposed to find its way back home?"

"We can put it in the back." He shrugged.

"Awesome!" I grin at him.

He pulls his Jeep around and parks beside my bike. Emmett jumps out of the door and grabs my Harley with one hand and the tailgate with the other. He lifts the bike in and set it in the bed.

I look at him dubiously. "Did you seriously just do that? Did I just see you lift my bike like it weighed 2 pounds instead of 200? Am I dreaming right now, or are you seriously that strong?"

"I'm just that strong, baby!" He said cockily.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh and nudge him.

He laughs back and grabs the grocery bags I hold in my hands. Emmett puts them in the back and says, "After you, milady." He gives a sarcastic half-bow and waits for me to get into the passenger seat before shutting my door for me. I have to jump to get in.

He laughs again and walks to the driver's side and gets in the Jeep.

As we pull out of the parking lot he asks, "So where am I dropping you off?"

"Um, just go toward La Push and my house is on a road like half a mile out of city limits. The road name is Dogwood Drive."

"Oh, I know where that is."

We sit silently until he flicks the radio on. Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus comes on.

He makes a face. "Ew. Country." He flicks a button and some kind of rap music comes on.

"Ew. Rap." I mimic him, then flick it back to Whiskey Lullaby.

He flicks it back to rap.

I flick it back to country.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

"Okay, fine. You can listen to your stupid country music," He sighs and flicks it back.

I grin happily. "Thank you." I frown. "Hey, Whiskey Lullaby went off!"

"Well, what did you think would happen?" He asked exasperated.

"Not for my song to go off."

"We,, it doesn't matter now. We're here." And we were.

Emmett had turned onto the road and we could see my house fast approaching. He whistles. "That's your house?"

"Yeah."

"It's huge. Almost as big as mine. Not that I'm bragging, but my family is the richest in town." He states matter-of-factly.

"I know what you mean."

We get out of the Jeep and he says, "Here, let me help you." He easily lifts my Harley off of his Jeep and sets it gently onto the ground. He then grabs all but two bags.

"Seriously?" I ask him. "You're only leaving me two bags?"

"Yep," he says cheerfully.

"But why?" I whine.

"Because I am a boy and you are a girl, that's why."

"That's so sexist."

"Do you really want to carry all of these bags yourself?"

"No."

"Then why are you arguing with me about this?"

"…It's the principle of the matter."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can you open the door for me?"

I open it without another word and, after he had made his way in, walked into the house and headed for the kitchen, letting the door slam shut behind me.

"Kim? Is that you?" My mother called from the direction of the living room.

"No. It's just the hooligans who plan on robbing you blind, stealing your identity, and then emptying your bank account before catching a plane to Rio de Janeiro."

"Well, my dearest hooligan, can you come in here? I have some people that I want you to meet. And you should brig hooligan number two, as well. I would love to meet a friend of yours."

I glance at Emmett, giving him an amused look, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, his nose was snarled up like he had smelled something bad.

I shoot him a confused look and yell back an "okay" to Mom. Emmett sees my look and smiles, shaking his head at my silent question. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to be entirely welcome here."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Mom loves everyone- well, almost everyone."

"So, where's your dad?" Emmett asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea," I say casually. "He walked out on us when he heard Mom was preggers. But don't change the subject."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not. I'd rather him be gone and not have to deal with him than here and a total butface."

"Kimmy, are you coming?" Mom yells again.

"In just a minute!" I yell back, placing the eggs and milk in the fridge and throwing the bags they came in into the trash can. During my conversation with Emmett I had put everything else up. I nod in satisfaction.

"Come on," I say and grab Emmett's hand yanking him toward the living room. He allowed himself to be pulled; there was no way that I would ever be able to get him in there if he was unwilling.

Behind my beaming mother was a giant of a Quileute man. "Honey," she chirped cheerfully, "this is Samuel Uley. He and his friends have agreed to be our moving men."

Just then Samuel Uley saw Emmett. He stiffened. "Cullen."

"Uley."

They exchanged a stiff head nod.

I have a feeling that we got a lot more than we bargained for by moving back home.

**I like both rap and country just so y'all know. Didn't want some bad review 'bout me hating on either one. Anyways, drop a review if you feel like it :) I would appreciate it. If you don't then that's cool, too.**

**On another note, has anyone heard that song Whistle by Flo Rida? I LOVE it, it's frickin' awesome! So is Dirt Road Anthem by Colt Ford. Just awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

***dodges rotten friuit* I'm sorry! SPARE MEE! * dodges more fruit* I asked you to spare me, didn't I? *yelps anddodges pitchforks* now that was just uncalled for...**

**DO NOT ON TWILIGHT. IF I DID EDWARD WOULD HAVE DIED IN VOLTERRA, BELLA WOULD HAVE DROWNED AFTER HER FIRST TIME CLIFF-DIVING, AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN JACOB OR PAUL'S IMPRINT. NONE OF THAT HAS HAPPENED, SO 'NUFF SAID. D:**

The New and Improved Kim

Chapter Four

_Kim_

"Do you two know each other?" Mom asks, confusedly.

"We just have a little disagreement." Emmett says smoothly, although he continues to glare at the other man. "My name is Emmett Cullen, ma'am. I'm one of Kimmy's friends. Pleased to meet you." He says politely and gives my mother a charming smile. He even cranked up the kissing up a notch by kissing the top of her hand.

"I didn't know you were a Cowboy Casanova, Emmett. And here I thought that you didn't like country music." I shake my head in mock disappointment. "Whatever would your parents say if they saw you chasing a cougar? Don't you know playing with wild animals is dangerous? Tsk."

"Oh, shuddup, already. I'm merely trying to make a good impression." He says innocently, while still holding onto my mother's hand.

She extracts herself from his grip and says amusedly, "I think you could have done that without trying to suck the skin off of my hand. Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't go for younger men."

"Now you've went and crushed my hopes of becoming Kimmy-kin's new Daddy." He looks like the poster image of sore disappointment and sorrow. Well, except for the sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I think you would be better suited to be her boyfriend."

I had opened a juice a few minutes in their banter and had took a particularly large sip of grape-flavored liquid when I heard my mother's last sentence. So, I of course do the most reasonable thing.

I spit up my grape-like liquid and scream, "WHAT! I DON'T THINK SO!"

Emmett is also in a state of denial, and shakes his head and mutters, "No…no…no…no…" He rocks back and forth on the heels of his shoes and looks terrified by the thought.

"Oh, hush. I'm not that bad." I say irritably.

"…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He knows you so well, Kimmy!" My mom is clutching her sides and tears are running down her face, she's laughing so hard.

"Weell, on that positively disturbing thought, I must be going, Kimmy, Miss Connweller, Uley." He gives me a peck on the cheek and a hug, hugs my mother and gives Uley a big, fat kiss on the forehead.

…

Ha, just kidding. He kissed my cheek and gave me a hug, gave my mom a hug and gave Uley a regretfully respectful nod. He heads out the door and I hear his Jeep start up before pulling away.

Samuel Uley clears his throat awkwardly. Mom and I exchange a glance. "A gay baby has been born," we say simultaneously.

"Uh…what?"

"Haven't you ever heard that expression?"

"Uh…no."

"Well, okay then. Mr. Uley, if you will follow me, I will show you what needs to be done."

"Hey, Mom… Didn't you say that he's going to be one of our moving men? We already fixed the furniture." I am confused (understatement of the year).

"Well, I kinda sorta forgot to tell you that we need to paint most of the rooms before we fixed the furniture. Soo, basically, all the work we did earlier with the furniture was completely unnecessary. Oops?" She finishes sheepishly.

My eye twitches. Out of respect for our company, I refuse to respond.

A few grueling hours later, all of our stuff is in the garage and 2 rooms have fresh layers of paint down.

Now the kitchen is a shade of canary yellow and the living room is a mix of blues, pinks, and golds. We had a slight argument of which color to use. I may have lost my temper and slung my paintbrush (dripping blue paint, might I add) at her. She possibly threw her gold at me. It may have escalated into an all-out paint war. Sam may have possibly tried to intervene and ended up getting covered in pink. All in all, we ended up with a surprisingly pretty living room and a not-so-happy Quileute man.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Uley. I had no idea that it would have went that far." Once again, my mother was trying to apologize for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry about it." He flashes a sincere, blinding-white smile. "It was actually kind of fun."

"HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IF YOU KEPT BUGGING HIM ABOUT IT HE WOULD ADMIT IT WAS FUN! PAY UP!"

Mom grumbled but gave me the money.

"You…made a bet…to see if I would admit to having fun?"

"Yeah, but don't take it personally. We do this to everyone."

"Uh…Okay. Well, I'll see y'all later." He heads to the door but turns around. "Where do y'all plan on staying for the next few days? You can't stay here. The fumes are bad for you."

"That is a very good question. Mom?"

"Eh, got it covered. We're staying with the Calls'."

"Okay, see you folks later."

"Bye, Mr. Uley." Mom waves and smiles.

"Bye, Sammy!" I scream and then scream again, "WAIT!"

He turns around, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Nothing. Just wanted a hug!" I yell and tackle him from behind.

"HOLY UNICORN CRAP! YOU'RE LIKE A SPACE HEATER! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE MY NEW SPACE HEATER/BIG BROTHER!" I wrap my legs around his waist and take a death grip around his neck.

"I can live with that. Believe it or not, kid, you're starting to grow on me." He states fondly before ruffling my hair. I swat him in the back of his head. "Don't do that, Sammy. I don't like it."

"Don't call me Sammy, then."

I ponder for a minute. "Can you still be my big brother/space heater?"

"I suppose so."

"I can live with that, Sammy-kins."

He sighes.

I shrug. "You never said I couldn't give you a new nickname."

"AWWWWW, MY BABY GIRL FINALLY FOUND HERSELF A BIG BROTHER. I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!" Mom tears up and sobs dramatically.

"Oh, shuddup, woman. It's not like I found the cure to cancer."

"Actually, I think the proper term would be'discovered', not found. If you say found, it sounds like you found it in a box on the side of a road and anybody could have just came along and picked it up." Sam says.

I look at him weirdly. "…Okay, then."

"Anyways, I will be back tomorrow with a few of my friends to help with the rest of the painting, and later on the moving of the furniture."

"Dude…you made that sound so Darth-Vader-y. I will be back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, I'm your father. Just thought you would want to know."

Now he looks at me weirdly. "Well, I had better be getting home. My wife is probably wondering where I am."

"You're married? Why did I just find out that I have a sister now? Why, Sammy, why? You've been keeping this from me my whole life! Why have you hid my sister from me!?"

He rolls his eyes my dramatics. "Her name is Emily. You can meet her tomorrow, if you like."

"Yes, please!" I say happily.

He heads to the door again, but then stops. "Can you get off me now?"

"But you're so warm!" I whine. "I don't wanna!"

"Come on, Kimmy. Get off the nice man's back, now." Working together, they manage to tear me away from my space heater. I pout but stay seated in the floor, where they sat me.

"Bye, Miss Connweller. Bye, Kim."

"Bye, Sam. Have a nice night!" Mom calls after him.

"Bye, Sammy-kins! I love you!"

Mom shakes her head at me, but grins. "I do believe you have made an impression, young lady."

"And I gained a brother, too!"

"You know he's not technically your brother, right?"

"Eh, details."

**Thanks to all who encouraged/threatened me to update(you know who you are XD) Seriously, if it weren't for all you wonderful people, I don't know if I ever would have updated.**

**OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! I JUST SAW TOM FELTON HOLDING UP A PIECE OF PAPER THAT SAYS "I SHIP DRAMIONE!" *INSERT FANGIRLISH SQUEAL HERE* seriously, almost passes out XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD *STILL SQUEALING AND STARTING TO HYPERVENTILLATE* **


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, do not own.

* * *

The New and Improved Kim

**Chapter Five**

_Kim_

"Hey, Mom? What are we going to do with our groceries? We can't just leave them here." I ask a few minutes after Sam leaves.

"We can take them over to the Calls' house. They won't go to waste, like they will if we just leave them here." She says with a shrug.

"M'kay, but how are we gonna get there? Your car is still in Florida, and my motorcycle won't hold you, me, and all the food."

"Teresa said she would send Embry over in his truck at around 6:30."

"That's in…15 minutes! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I yelp, starting to run around in circles like a maniac.

"Eh, it slipped my mind. You best be packing an overnight bag, girl." She says it with a smirk.

"You LIE!" I gasp dramatically. "It did not slip your mind! You did this on purpose, so I would run around like a chicken with its head cut off, just for your amusement!"

She smirks again. "I am completely innocent. It's not my fault you move at a snail's pace when getting ready."

I make a sound of protest and run to the garage, where my duffel bag is currently waiting to be unpacked. I hurriedly find my suitcase and, after digging them out of it, throw an extra pair of jeans and another t-shirt in my duffel bag haphazardly, along with a change of underwear and socks. I shove my bag of toiletries and make-up in on top before sitting on it to squish it down; I finally make it all fit so I can zip my bag up. I smirk in triumph after a seemingly fruitless struggle, "Take that, you evil little bag! Thinking you're gonna make it where everything won't fit, aren't ya? Well, I made it fit, so HA!"

"Don't forget your chargers and an extra book or two," Mom calls from the kitchen. I groan; I had to always forget something, didn't I?

"You win this round, evil bag. I will be victorious next time!" I exclaim, glaring at the spiteful, faux-innocent green piece of fabric. I huff at it and grab my purse, stuffing my iPod and iPhone chargers in it, as well as a couple of my favorite books of all time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Pride and Prejudice. I wish I had a Mr. Darcy of my own, I think dreamily. Scratch that, I'd rather have Draco Malfoy.

Mmmhmmm…

"Embry's here! Get your butt out here, Kimmy!" Mom yells.

I sigh. Daydreamed my time away again. Dang, but I gotta stop doing that.

"Coming," I yell back and head out the garage door, making sure to close ad lock it behind me.

I skip around to the house and see an old blue Ford sitting in the driveway. Mom is on the porch conversing with a boy about a year or two older than me. He's also about a foot taller and 50 pounds heavier than me, but who's counting? Certainly not me. Stupid tall people…

"Hello, stranger who I am assuming is Embry. I'm Kim."

He turns around when I start talking and has an amused look on his face by the time I'm finished.

"Hi, Kim. You were right; I am Embry. You sure don't look like the Kim I remember; you're so much different. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look amazing! I mean, not like you weren't amazing before…I mean, I didn't know you that well, but you seemed cool…" When he's done, I can tell he's doing a mental facepalm. I know that look; it's one I wore many a time. Gosh, that sounded so philosophical. I should be a philosogist. Oh, wait, that's not right. What's the one...? Oh yeah, philosoPHER. Yeah, that's it…

I zone back in when I realize they're both looking at me. I grin. "Sorry, zoned out. Anyways, it's cool, Embry. So, how's about we get this show on the road?"

He looks relieved and takes our bags, laying them in the truck's backseat. Mom just snickers ad walks back in the house.

"So, Embryo. How ya been?" I ask casually, leading him into the kitchen. I start bagging groceries and laying them on the countertop.

He winces at his new nickname. "It's EmBRY, not Embryo. And I've been okay, I guess. One of my best friends has abandoned me for some paleface named Bella. Other than that, pretty good. How's life stacked your cards so far?"

"Aw, I'll be your best friend! Forget that turd-nugget!"

He gives a half-hearted smile. "Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I thought it would be rude to talk about myself when you're obviously going through emotional stress right now," I sniff. "But life's been awesome. Well, other than moving back up here. No offense," I add as an afterthought.

"None taken," he says easily.

We work in comfortable silence for a while. "Hey, how's Lahote and Thail been acting? They still the biggest douches you've ever laid eyes on?" I ask suddenly.

"Pretty much. They don't hit girls anymore, thought. They only sleep with them. And then tear them down emotionally."

I snort. "Is that any better? Hey, we better take these out to the truck before Mom gets too impatient. The milk's getting hot."

"Sure, sure." He heads out, carrying grocery bags. I grab what's left and follow.

Mom is texting and leaning against the car. She finishes and sends, then leans up. "Need any help?" She asks lazily.

"Nah, we got it, Ms. Connweller. Thanks, anyway."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to help anyway."

"I see where Kim got her Kim-ness from," Embry mumbles under his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mom and I say in unison.

He rolls his eyes, "Lord, have mercy."

* * *

When we roll up outside of the Calls' house, Mrs. Call runs out the door and up to us, embracing both mom and me in a bone-crushing hug as we pile out of the truck.

"Anne! You look great-haven't aged a day since I saw you last! And little Kimmy! All grown up and so beautiful!" She squeals, making all of the words come out in less than 15 seconds. Believe me, I counted. Even so, I blush and murmur a quiet thank you.

"Teresa, I swear it's been forever! You look fabulous; I bet you have men falling at your feet left and right!" Mom squeals right back.

"No, I have Embry beat them off with a stick!" She jokes.

Mom laughs and says, "I bet. Kimmy, can you put the groceries up? I want to catch up."

"And Embry can help. Then how about you two hit the beach for a while to catch up, yourselves?" Mrs. Call chimes in. "But be sure to be back by 9:30!"

"M'kay," I say.

"Sure, sure," Says Embryo. We head for the kitchen. This is the third time today that I've had to fool with food and not got to eat a bite of it, I think sadly.

* * *

We walk along the beach for a few minutes before I stop abruptly.

Embry glances at me questionably. When I say nothing and look at him a little mournfully, he gives in and asks what's wrong with me.

"My feet hurt," I complain.

"We could turn back," he offers nicely. "I know you've had a long day. How about we go back to the house and you take a nap or something."

"But I'm not tired. It's weird, but I feel more energetic when I'm traveling. And I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna keep walking on the beach." I gaze at him, doing my best at puppy dog eyes.

"Well, you can't have it both ways."

"Embry, I will love you forever if you do me one teensy, weensy, little favor." I say in all seriousness.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asks, gazing at me warily.

"Give me a piggy back ride."

He gives me an incredulous look. "What, why?"

I give an impatient huff. "I kinda just explained that. Please?" I beg.

"Whatever." He turns around and bends over, motioning for me to jump on his back. I squeal happily and comply. I kick my heels and exclaim, "Onward, Toto! To the beach!"

"Kim, he states with exaggerated patience, "We are at the beach."

I give him a weird look. "I know."

"Then why did you say 'to the beach'?" He asks, wisely ignoring the Toto part.

"I dunno. Felt like it." I say with a shrug.

We walk-well, he walks, I ride- in comfortable silence before Embry glances at his watch. "It's 9:15. We had better head back before Mom has a cow."

I yawn and lay my head on his shoulder, my eyes already closing. "Onward, Toto. To the house." I say sleepily and give a pathetic kick before I slip into a peaceful dream about Harry Potter and a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

* * *

Yays! Author's note time! I've just realized I don't think I've responded to any of the wonderful reviews I've gotten DX I feel so guilty!

So...(drumrole)...

Recognitions!

THANK YOU SO MUCH: booklover37, sunriseWILLcome, SilverSwagxX, amoungthestarsx, scigeekgirl, AnnechanB, MeisCookie, loveinastateofgrace, i'masexychick, , Alexandria Rozayna Black, Little Lorikeet, .10, smiles make the world go round, Itinerarium-Maraununtium and them random guests ;D (tried to get everyone. sorry if i missed u)

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH; YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! Sorry for yalking (yalking? I meant taking...) so long to undate every time. It's like I'll spend all my creative juices on one chapter and have to let them refuel until I get inspired and write another chapter. Wierd, but me :)

I'm also the kind of person to go around and favorite/follow and then never read another chapter when the story gets updated. Don't get me wrong, I love the stories, but I get them confused with other stories... X[ Does that make me a bad fanfictionneer?


	6. Chapter 6

The New and Improved Kim

Chapter Six

_Kim_

"Take that, you big fat dinosaur! We got you!" I scream happily, high-fiving Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I give Draco a hug.

"Grrrr! I will eat you all! You cannot escape me!" It roared, trying to break free from the bonds that held it to the trees.

"That's what you think! You need to behave!" I yell cheerily and run up to it, getting right in its face. After a second, I bite it on the nose. I run back to the gang, smiling.

"You show 'em, babe!" Draco cheers. He wraps me in a hug and leans closer. His lips are inches from mine and his eyes are half closed. I grin and lean forward, my eyes closing on their own accord.

We lean closer…closer…his lips brush mine softly-

"WAKE UP!" I loud voice screams into my ear.

I scream and bolt upright, knocking heads with the offender. He groans and I open my eyes.

"EMBRY! I WILL KILL YOU!" I rage, throwing my pillow at his head, my face heating up from anger and embarrassment.

"Why? What were you dreaming about?" He asks, grinning lazily from the end of my bed. By the way he's looking at me, all smug-like, I have a feeling he already knew.

I glare at him, refusing to answer. All of a sudden I spring up and grab my pillow. "You better run, boy." I spit murderously.

He pales slightly and gives a nervous laugh. "Now, let's not do anything we might regret later."

"Oh I won't." I grin evilly.

"Hey, what's that!" He screams, frantically pointing behind me. I glance back for a split-second then look back to him.

He bolts. I chase after him. He runs down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I stop and think for a second. Grinning, I use my pillow to slide down the staircase railing.

I beat him to the bottom, but just barely. He pales even worse when he sees me standing there waiting for him. He glances back at the stairs and then behind me, toward the direction of what I presume is the door to outside, his freedom. Seeming to forget about the risk of getting near me, he rushes me, slipping past me and through the living room and finally grabs the door handle. He opens it and runs, leaving the door wide open.

A breeze enters after him and I shiver, belatedly realizing that I was in only a sports bra, some underwear, and gym shorts. I shrug. What's a little cold going to hurt?

I slip out the door, making sure to grab the umbrella sitting by the door and ditch the pillow. I run outside ad close the door, scanning the area for any trace of Embry.

Ah, a movement up ahead, right behind a tree. I sneak up behind it and scream, "BOO!"

A very girly screech leaves his mouth and he takes off again. I growl and follow, my bare feet slapping the wet grass and then the pavement as he crosses the road and enters Call's Grocery. That doesn't deter me and I run after him. I enter the store and see him ducking behind the counter, hiding behind a very amused looking Mrs. Call.

"Mom, if you love me, you won't let that lunatic behind this counter." He pants, looking very scared for his life.

"What did he do?" She questions me, completely ignoring him.

"He WOKE me UP." I growl, still glaring angrily at him. I give the umbrella a meaningful smack across my hand.

"Ah…were you having a good dream?" She asks knowingly.

Embry snickers. "You should have heard her. She was moaning something like Drake and hugging her pillow."

I glare at him and blush. "Embry Call, you will shut your mouth if you value your tongue." If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under and then some.

She raises her eyebrows at me and looks meaningfully at the umbrella. I nod slowly. Mrs. Call turns around. "I think I'm going to go to the restroom. It shouldn't take more than five minutes." She winks at me and walks to the back of the store.

I grin. Embry pales. I look meaningfully at him and take a step toward the counter. "Come out and play, Embryo. This will be fun," I announce sweetly.

He gulps and hops over the counter, keeping as far away from me as possible.

Embry grabs a Slim Jim and tosses at me then runs. I take off after him, but as soon as he runs out the door, he crashes into a very tall, very muscular, and very familiar man and then falls to the ground.

"What the-?" Embry mutters and shakes his head, disoriented. He looks up and sees who it is he ran into. His face hardens, but fear flashes in his eyes. He stands up and walks behind me.

"SAMMY!" I cheer happily ad run up to him, giving him a hug and momentarily forgetting my Umbrella of Doom.

He hugs me back. "Hi, Kim." He sounds confused. "Why was he" –insert head nod toward Embryo- "running away from you?"

"Eh, long story short, he woke me up in the middle of an awesome dream, so I took the Umbrella of Doom and am trying to kill him." I shrug nonchalantly at the end.

"Right…" He looks at me weirdly.

I shrug. "Okay, well maybe not kill him, per se, but knock it into his thick skull to never wake me up again."

He rolls his eyes. "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

"I do have clothes on!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

I shiver but shake my head stubbornly. He gives me a pointed look.

"Fine. Maybe I am a little cold. But just a little," I add on the end after seeing his smug smile.

"Here." He takes off his jacket and gives it to me.

I refuse to take it. Challenge accepted.

"Put it on." He tells me in a commanding voice.

"No." I raise my head and stick out my chin stubbornly.

He meets me glare for glare. After seeing that I won't be giving in any time soon, he wraps it around me and zips it up. He does it so fast I don't have time to protest.

"HEY!"

He ignores me and sticks the hood on my head and gives a satisfied nod.

I struggle to lift my arms, but he kept my arms out of the arm holes on purpose, so they're stuck to my sides.

My hair falls into my face and I blow it out, only for it to fall back in.

I glare hopelessly at Sam. He chuckles, but he relents and helps me pull my arms through the sleeves. "You should have put some clothes on."

I open my mouth to respond, but someone cuts me off.

"Hey, Sam! You'll never believe what just happened to Jared! He was getting some burgers from Quil Ateara's mom's Burger Joint and this random girl walks up to him, slaps him, and runs away bawling her eyes out. It was hilarious. He just stood there and looked so surprised," a tall man (who very closely resembles Sam) snorts as he walks up to us. I take an immediate dislike to him.

"Hey, who's the chick?" He asks, finally noticing my presence.

"The 'chick' can speak for herself. My name's Kim." I say and stick my hand out.

"I'm Paul." He attempts to impress me by kissing my hand and giving me 'the smolder'. He looks just like Finn from Tangled, but not nearly as cute.

"Good for you." I take my hand back and discreetly wipe it on the leg of my shorts.

I make a face at him when he's not looking.

"Well, I gotta go kill Embryo now. Love you, Sammy-kins. Goodbye Paul." I hug Sammy and give an awkward wave to Paul.

Gosh, I hope that's not the same Paul. That would be disturbing. Wait, it was already disturbing. It would be even more disturbing if that was the same Paul.

Sighing, I pick up my Umbrella of Doom and start looking for Embry.

* * *

**SQUEALS! TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A MONTH XD**

**I feel very proud of myself lol. Anyways, don't own Twilight.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! *faire la bise***


End file.
